A New Guardian of Frost
by kelseyphantomgirl
Summary: Hope is a young girl. The moon told North that SHE was a new guardian. Jack saved her from drowning into the ice, and stays with Jack. Hope tells Jack that her parents have perished because her nightmare came true. Now, Jack would be her real guardian and protect her from whatever may try to harm her. Will she find her center? Will she find her strength and overcome her nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

She was a normal girl about 100 years ago, but one particular night, she found out that she was a guardian. Her name was Hope. She was a twelve year old girl, as human as you and me, but little did she know, that she was something way different than human.

Hope was a sweet girl; she loved making people happy, and being kind to everyone she met. She lived in a normal house, she went to a normal school, but she was far from normal. She had an artistic talent like painting,writing, and singing. She had purple glasses and short blond hair; a bob of some sort. She had friends, but she wanted to be popular like all the rest. She only had a few friends that hung out with her; everyday they played with each other. One day at the North Pole, North called upon the guardians Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost. North looked up at the full moon. He heard the moon talking to him, and he had a surprised look on his face. "What is it North?" Tooth asked. "The moon tells me... he has chosen another guardian."

"Seriously? I think we have enough guardians already!" exclaimed Bunny. The rest of the guardians stared at the bunny. "What?!"  
The guardians looked at the large crystal in the center of the room. It transformed into an image of Hope. "Who is that?"Jack asked. "Her name is Hope Tinsel. She has been on the nice list since she's been born!"North replied. Sandy made a thumbs up with his sand above his head. "Really? A twelve year old guardian? Oh no! I am NOT taking care of a child!" Bunnymund said crossing his arms.  
Hope was skating on the ice. She was pretty bad at ice skating, but she managed to get off the ground. Jack was sent to fetch her, and bring her to the North Pole. He looked down upon the girl, falling on the ice and getting back up again. She was skating, when the ice cracked! She screamed for help. Jack gasped as he saw the twelve year old girl fall through the ice. He fled to the ice as quickly as possible and dove under the ice cold water. He wrapped his arms around her body, and then pulled her up onto the snow beside the pond. Hope caught her breath. She choked out water. Her body soon grew as pale as the snow. Her eyes turned a light shade of blue, and her long sleeve dress turned light blue as well as her shoes. "Are you alright?" Jack asked sitting the girl up. "My glasses! I can't see!" Hope exclaimed. "Here, just try and open your eyes." Jack said. He used his frost somehow to make her vision clear. Hope gasped as she saw the teenage boy with white hair, a blue, frost covered sweatshirt, and he had no shoes! "Who are you?" Hope asked. "I'll give you a hint. Who makes frost on the windows?"

Hope gasped, "Your Jack Frost."  
"Yep. The one and only." Jack beamed as he stood the girl up. Hope slipped on the ice backwards, and fell put her in his arms. He then took off her ice skates. He held the girl in his arms, and the wind took him and the unconscious girl to the North Pole.

Jack landed into the warm building. The guardians looked at Jack, and then stared down at the bundle in his arms. Jack laid her down in a soft chair, and stood back. Hope moaned, and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes swept the new, warm place she was in. She then stared at the guardians that were smiling; except Bunnymund. "Wait a minute... Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa, and... Jack Frost? Where am I?" Hope said out loud. "You are in Santa's Workshop." Jack said. "Why am I here, and why are you all here?" Hope asked. "Well, you are here because YOU are the new guardian. The moon told us you were going to be the new guardian. WE are all guardians. We protect the children of the world, even if they don't believe in us." Tooth said. "Wait. So I am a guardian?"  
"Not yet, but you will after you take the oath." North said. Jack walked toward her and held out his hand. Hope took his and laughed a little bit. "You're cold!"  
"Well yeah, I'm Jack Frost!" Hope stood before North, Jack, Tooth, Bunnymund, the elves and the yetis behind her. "Do you swear to protect the children of the world forever?" North asked reading the large book he held in his hands. "I accept." Hope said with pride. "Congratulations. You are a new guardian!" North said. Everyone cheered. Hope smiled. She turned to see everyone smiling at her; Jack especially. Jack stepped closer to her. "I have somthing to give you." Jack said. He pulled out a blue crystal chunk tied to a chain; it was a necklace. "It's beautiful Jack. Oh, and thanks for saving me back there."  
"No problem." The yetis went back to work; so did the elves, but trouble making work. Hope yawned. "It's getting late." North said as he looked at the almost sleeping child. "Where am I to sleep?" Hope asked sleepily. "You can stay with me Hope." Jack said. Hope looked at Jack smiling. She said goodnight to the guardians. Jack put a hand on her back, and led her to a frost bitten room, covered with ice. Hope gasped as she saw snowflakes float about the room. "Hope you like it Hope." Jack said with a chuckle. "It is a winter wonderland in here!" Hope said. Jack led her to the blue bed. "Are you sure you want me to sleep in your bed?" Hope asked her frostbitten friend. "I am sure of it. It is big for two people anyway." Jack replied. Hope pulled back the covers, and climbed into the warm bed. Jack went around the other side of the bed and got in. He looked over to see Hope already asleep. Jack then saw Sandy's magical dream dust, whirl above the girl's head. It turned into an image of her and Jack. Jack leaned over the girl, and kissed her on the forehead. He then fell asleep with the twelve year old beside him.  
Jack had been woken up to black dust clouding up in Hope's dream. He then heard Hope whimper and saw her shaking. "No. No no! Mom! Dad! No." Hope said in her dream. Tears flew down her cheeks. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here Hope. Your safe." Jack said rocking the child in his arms. "Jack...I have to tell you something." Hope said. "What is it Hope?" Jack asked. "My mother and father died... my nightmare came true." she cried. Jack was shocked. He thought of the only person who could have done this to Hope; Pitch. "Jack... I have nobody."

"No. You have me. I will be your Guardian. Forever and always. You won't be alone ever again." Jack held Hope in his arms. Tears melted in his ice blue sweatshirt. For the rest of the night, Jack let Hope snuggle next to him. He did not fall asleep because he did not want Pitch to torment Hope with his nightmares. He played with her hair for a while. He then whistled; a small one, to bring Sandy to the room. Jack pointed to the girl that was tossing and turning. Sandy nodded and sent his dream dust onto the child. She then stopped tossing and turning, and had a smile on her sleeping face. Jack smiled down at the girl sleeping in his arms, winked to Sandy, and Sandy went back to his work in the other continents. Jack was happy Hope came. He was now her REAL guardian, protecting her from anything that would try and harm her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning; early, Jack got out of bed and walked to where the guardians would meet. The guardians were already awake. "Good morning Jack,"North said with a smile, "how is she?"  
"Her parents were killed by Pitch." Jack said. The guardians gasped. "I have to protect her most of all from him harming her. She had nightmares last night, and I told her that I would become her GUARDIAN guardian."

"Jack. How are we going to fight Pitch? We thought he was sealed underground for good!" Tooth said. "I don't know."  
Just then, Hope came into the room. "Good morning." Hope said. "Good morning Hope." Jack said as he took her hand. "Jack, I was wondering, what is my title? Like you help with frost and snow, Tooth collects teeth, Bunny paints eggs, and Santa makes toys."

"Well, lets see your abilities. Come over here and believe happy thoughts, then your powers will come to you." Jack replied leading her to the middle of the room. Hope took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and thought about her being a guardian, a great one. Then, she made snowflakes, and frost with her fingertips, and she rose up. She was flying! A blue light surrounded her. She then gently stepped onto the ground. Jack gasped, "You're like me!"

"I guess I am! I never knew I could do this before-"  
She was cut off by black dust sweeping around her. "What's happening?" she yelped. There was Pitch. He grabbed Hope and was flying back up into the sky. "JACK!" Hope yelled as her voice was fainting from being too far away. "HOPE!" Jack and the other guardians ran towards Santa's sleigh. They all hopped in and off the reindeer went. "We're coming Hope!" Jack said as the sleigh went high in the sky**.**

"Let go of me!" Hope screamed at Pitch. He just ignored her. He brought her to his hiding place and locked her in a cage. All she could do, was wait. She looked around the creepy place. She drifted off to sleep. Pitch put bad dreams in her head. Hope whimpered in her sleep and said "Jack... Jack help me..."  
"Jack will never come for you. You will never see him again under my watch!" Pitch laughed hideously. "Once your little friend Frostbite comes, I will kill you RIGHT in front of him! Then, I will take over the world, and make it dark forever!"

"North! Can this sleigh go any faster?!" Jack asked. "Well let's see here... radio, no...brake, definitely no... aha! Booster! Hold onto your hat!" All of them screamed because the sleigh was going way too fast, but they had to to catch up with Pitch. They finally landed at Pitch's hideout. "I'm going alone." Jack said. "Jack, you can't go alone in there! It's much too dangerous!" Bunny exclaimed. "I will call you If I need you." Jack said as he walked into the dark, murky crypt. Then, Jack heard whimpering. "Hope!" Jack exclaimed as he ran to the cage which Hope was trapped in. "Jack! Pitch is going to..." she gulped, "kill me in front of you! I am so scared Jack!" Hope cried. A dark voice echoed off the walls, "You should be. Jack, what a surprise You're just in time for the finale!" Pitch cackled. Pitch grabbed Hope by the neck. He was choking her. "Let her go Pitch!" Jack rose his staff in the air, which pulsed a large amount of frost and snow out of the top. Pitched dropped Hope in the ground. Hope ran to Jack. She clung on him with all her might. "Jack, quick. Mix our powers and the guardians together." Jack quickly responded and whistled. Tooth, North, Sandy and Bunnymund ran next to them. "One, two...THREE!" Hope shouted. All the Guardians, and Hope's powers united. Pitch disintegrated, leaving nothing behind. Then, the whole place lit up with light. Jack laughed and picked Hope up in his arms. "I knew you had something special!"  
"Jack...I love you..."  
Jack was shocked, but his cold natured heart melted inside. "I love you too Hope."

"You are my guardian now." Hope said as they embraced each other. The other guardians joined in the celebration.  
When they rode the sleigh back to the North Pole, Hope had told North she found her center. He nodded. "Hope, I hereby pronounce you 'The Guardian of Peace and Friendship.'" Hope ran to Jack. Even though her parents were perished, Hope led a happy life with Jack and the Guardians. Jack taught Hope to fly with the wind, and how to make perfect snowballs. He was like a big brother to her. Jack took Hope to meet the children that helped defeat Pitch the first time, and she met Jamie, the first child to believe in Jack Frost. Hope loved her new life, and loved Jack most of all. She was now a new guardian, a new guardian of frost.

**Don't worry! It's not over! There will be times when we see what happens after, so don't panic! I don't wanna leave you hanging!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope was tired from a day's frostbitten work. "Jack, I think it's time to head back to the NP. I'm so tired from making that huge blizzard today." Hope said to her new big brother. "Alright. I think we've done enough work for today. Besides, it's like ten o'clock." Jack replied. "I don't think I can take the wind home I'm so tired." Jack picked up Hope in his arms; one arm under her back, and the other under her knees. "Wind, take us home." Jack said, and then he was lifted up with the girl in her arms. He looked down at her the entire time. She slept so peacefully. Well, she WAS the guardian of peace and friendship. When he brought the girl back to the Pole, Jack took her straight to their room. It became her room too because she was made of ice as well. Jack carefully set her down on the bed. He couldn't really sing because he never tried, but Jack did it anyway.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Jack then kissed her on her forehead, and wiped a strand of blond hair out of her sleeping eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed; just watching her sleep. An hour or two passed by, and Jack didn't even sleep, so he crept out of the room. He walked to the library room, where a calm, warm fire stood in the fireplace. There were two chairs facing it, and many shelves of books sat on the perimeter of the room. Jack walked towards the fireplace. He then looked to his right to see North in the other chair. "Jack. What are you still doing up?" he asked. "I couldn't sleep. Because-"  
"of Hope."  
"Yeah. She is like an angel almost. She is like my sister; like my sister in the past. She is so innocent and sweet, she melts my heart, even if I am made of ice and snow. I love her."  
"Yes. You should take her someplace just you two one day. I think that will perk her spirits right up."  
"Alright. I will think about the place."  
"You are a good guardian to her Jack. You should get some rest my boy." North said.  
"Good night North." Jack said as he walked out of the library, and down the hall, back into his room. Hope was still sleeping peacefully. He quietly got into bed. He looked at Hope for a minute, and then closed his eyes. He then heard ruffling of the sheets. He then felt something warm up against his cold one. He opened his eyes to see Hope sleeping; cuddling next to him. He wrapped his arms around her body. Then, he fell asleep, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope woke up to see Jack awake. "Jack. You're awake!" Hope said. "How did you sleep? No nightmares?" asked Jack. "Nope! They don't come because you protect me." Hope replied. "I'm glad kiddo. Oh, and I would like to take you somewhere special today, just the two of us."

"Really Jack?"  
"Really."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I can't tell you! It's a surprize! Get into some clothes, and then we will take the wind there."  
Hope nodded and got a light blue, long sleeve shirt, and white pants. She still had the blue crystal chunk necklace wrapped around her neck. Jack walked out of the room so she could have some privacy. When Hope was done, she opened the door to see Jack standing RIGHT in front of the door. "Ah!" she screamed. She fell on her bottom. "Jack! Really? You scared the frost out of me!" Hope exclaimed. Jack laughed. "Sorry Hope, I couldn't help it!" he said picking her up off the floor. Hope just laughed, "oh alright! I forgive you Jack. Let's go." Hope said as they held hands, and walked to the balcony. "Wind, take us to the special place please." Jack said. The wind picked up, and blew Jack and Hope into the sky. The wind took twists and turns, until it swooped down and landed the two on the snowy ground. Hope looked around to see a frozen pond, and then she saw her ice skates! "Jack, why have you brought me here?!" Hope asked nervously. "I am going to teach you how to ice skate! Don't worry, I will frost it over many times, so don't worry about the ice cracking."  
"Jack, I don't know about this..."  
"You'll be fine. I will guide you." Jack went over to the only pair of ice skates in the snow, and picked them up. Hope walked to the bench a few feet away, and sat down. Jack walked over to her, and put the two ice skates on her bare feet. Hope took Jack's hand, and he led her to the frozen pond. Using his staff, he froze the pond over and over again, until the ice was thick. Hope took Jack's hand, and then Jack led her onto the slippery ice. He then put an arm around her other shoulder to keep her balanced so she wouldn't fall. He told her each step as they went. "Now it's time to do it on your own."  
"Jack, if I fall..."  
"I won't let you fall. Trust me."  
Hope took a deep breath, and skated around the pond. She smiled and was laughing. "I'm doing it Jack! I'm doing it!"  
Jack then joined her, and took her hands in his. He then spun her around. "Jack! I'm getting dizzy here!" Hope said. Jack let go, and the both of them went crashing into a snowbank. They cleared the snow off themselves and laughed. "That was fun! Thank you for teaching me Jack!" Hope said as she hugged Jack. Jack replied by hugging her back. "You're welcome kiddo."  
"I have one question. How did you become Jack Frost anyway?"  
"Well, it's hard to explain, but I can tell you."  
Jack told Hope about his sister who fell through the ice, and he saved her. He died, his hair turned white, and his skin grew pale. He told her about when he became a guardian, and how Jamie helped defeat Pitch. Hope was amazed from all the things Jack was telling her. It turned quickly to night, and the full moon shone brightly in the starry sky. Hope and Jack sat up in a tree and stared up at the stars. Jack looked over to his left, to see Hope sleeping again. He thought Sandy was pretty early for dreaming, but he took the girl back home anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope snuggled against Jack's blue, frosty sweatshirt as they took the wind's ride home. "Jack..."

"Yes Hope?"  
"Pitch is coming to get me... he is going to kill me in my dreams! But I have to sleep, or else I won't have any energy left! You and the guardians have to help me!"Hope cried as she cried in Jack's hood. "I will take care of that idiot once and for all. I will never let anything hurt you. You know that. Let's go talk to North,Tooth,Sandy, and the Easter Kangaroo. I think they will know what to do." Jack replied. The wind dropped Jack and Hope on the ground. All the guardians were staring at them. They especially looked at Hope's tearful face. "What happened?" asked Bunnymund. "Pitch is back AGAIN. He is trying to...you know what when Hope is asleep!" Jack said. Everyone gasped. "Oh no! We have to destroy him once and for all!" Tooth exclaimed. "What will we do with Hope then? She can't stay here alone." Bunnymund said. "I will help you guys. I know I just found my center a few months ago, but we guardians have to stick together." Hope said. North nodded. "But what about sleeping? You can't sleep!" Tooth asked. "Sandman?" Hope asked. Sandy made a thumbs up over his head. He swirled his magical sand on her. She then fell asleep on Jack's body. Jack chuckled as he picked her up. "We just can't leave her in your room Jack. How about all of us sleep together, so if Pitch comes, we will be ready. Jack nodded. The guardians followed Jack to the library. Jack figured since there was a fire to keep her warm. He set her down in one of the chairs. The guardians all watched her sleep. "She is so beautiful when she is asleep." said Tooth. "Look at the little ankle biter." added Bunnymund. "She is just like you Jack." North said. "Thanks North. Thank you." Jack lifted Hope up in his arms, and then sat in the chair with her. She snuggled up against his cold, but comforting body. Tooth sat in the other chair, and looked at Jack. Jack looked at Tooth and smiled. "You are a great parent Jack, even though you're like a brother to her."  
"Thanks Tooth." Jack said. North fell asleep on the floor; Bunnymund as well. Sandy was at work making beautiful dreams for children all over the world. Jack soon fell asleep; Hope in his comforting arms. Even though he was made of frost, he was one of the best guardians in the world: a parental guardian.

In the middle of the night, Jack was woken up by the fire going out, and black dust filled the room. It was Pitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack gasped as he saw the dark figure who stood before him. Jack held tightly to Hope as he stood up. "Pitch, what do you want?!"  
"You know what I want... I want the girl!"  
"You can't have her! I am her guardian now!"  
"Oh, is that so? But that is going to change. She will have no one to save her this time!"  
Hope woke up. "Jack... I'm scared!" Hope said. "It's only nightmares. We will protect you."  
Pitch was mimicking what Jack had said, and laughed maliciously. The guardians woke up from their slumber, and gasped when they saw Pitch going after Jack and Hope. They stood up. North threw out his swords, Bunnymund took out his boomerang, and Tooth called upon her baby fairies. Jack put Hope behind the large chair in the room, and he pulled out his staff. "Jack! Our powers together with the guardians! Quickly!" Hope yelled to Jack. Pitch was pulling out Nightmares this way and that. The guardians beat them one by one, but Pitch just kept on going. Pitch threw a ball of nightmare dust on Hope. She fell to the floor, and she was screaming in pain. "Jack!"  
"Hope!" Jack yelled as he looked back at the girl lying on the floor; her hands gripping her chest, and her face filled with fear. Jack was angry now! Pitch first threatened children's dreams, Hope's parents, and now her! That was the last straw! Jack gripped his staff with all his might. The guardians ran beside him. "On the count of three. ONE...TWO..."  
"THREE!" Hope yelled, kneeling on her knees, with her necklace in her hands; holding it up. "We hope we weren't late!" a voice said behind the group of guardians. There, stood Jamie, Sandy, the yetis, elves, Tooth's fairies, Bunnymund's eggs, and Jamie's friends. "One..." Hope restarted. "Two...THREE!" Everyone charged at Pitch. They all had good dreams in themselves, and so Pitch had his own nightmares. Just then, Pitch was turning into black dust. Hope found an hourglass, and captured all the black sand within it. "Got him!" Hope said. "That's what you get for messing with us Pitch Black!" Everyone cheered as MAYBE the final battle with Pitch Black was over with. Jack placed a chilly hand on Hope's shoulder. "You did it kiddo! You saved not only you, but all the world's children! So, that makes you not, a guardian, a legend!"


	7. Chapter 7

The pain from Hope's chest went away. Hope hugged Jack. "Don't call me a legend Jack, call me Hope Frost." Jack smiled at her. "I like it. It suits you. Hope, you mean so much to me, even though we just met a few months ago-"  
"Jack... I just thought about something...what if kids can't see me! What if I'm not believed in? Nobody's going to believe that Jack Frost have a sister!"  
"Don't worry. I won't let it happen."  
"But what if it does?"  
"Don't worry about that now.  
"Come on. Let's talk to everybody else."  
In Hope's mind, she was proud, and hyper, but on the outside she was crisp and cool. She walked to Jamie, and she smiled. But, when she tried to shake his hand... the unthinkable happened. Jamie went right through her! Hope gasped and panicked. "JACK! Nobody believes in me! I don't want to wait 300 years!"  
"Hope! Oh no... "  
"Jack... who are you talking to? It looks like you're talking to air. Are you alright?" Jamie asked. "Jamie... I am talking to my adopted sister Hope. She is a new guardian, but she is only twelve with no parents. She has almost the same frosty abilities as I do. Hope... make it snow! Make frost on the window!" Jack said as he looked at Hope. She nodded and spun around. As she spun, she was lifted up into the air, and made it snow; flakes flurried everywhere. She then flew to the large window and moved her fingers over the cold glass. Frost began to form. She then started creating pictures of her and Jack. She then used her crystal necklace to make the picture come alive. The frost people danced and flew around the room. The children gasped as they saw true magic before their very eyes. Then, in the center of the room, the frost people poofed into thin air. Jamie said, "Hope? Hope Frost?" Hope gasped, "What did he say?"  
"Hope Frost?"  
"He said it again... he said it... you said it."  
Jamie looked at Hope. He thought she would look a little bit taller, but he stared at her anyway.  
"Hope Frost!" Jamie said.  
"Wait a minute... can you hear me? Hope nodded. "Can you...can you see me?" Jamie nodded again. Hope laughed, "He sees me! Someone sees me!" She jumped in the air, and flew around the room so fast, Bunnymund fell over because he was so dizzy. "Hope you like carrots..." he said covering his mouth. Hope stopped and landed on the ran to Jamie and hugged him. "Thank you thank you Jamie!" she yelped. She put the boy back down and ran to Jack. She had never been so hyper in her ENTIRE life! She hugged Jack, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

**I know the chapters are short, but I have to juggle school, and all the other things in life I have to do so please don't comment anymore that the chapters are short. TY. Hope you like this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas everyone! I have this teeny, tiny chapter just for Xmas! So, I hope you like it, and Merry Christmas!**

Christmas Eve

At the North Pole, North was busy at work checking on the yetis with the preparation of Christmas. A humongous sat in the center of the guardian quarters. Hope was especially excited because she and Jack would travel on the sleigh with North, making it a white Christmas Hope stood before the giant tree; ornaments twinkled, and sparkled as they hung on the evergreen branches. Jack walked beside her; putting an arm around her shoulder. "Are you ready Hope?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she replied. North and the other guardians walked into the room, all admiring the tree. North stood behind Jack and Hope, and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Are you ready you two to make it a white Christmas?"  
"We're ready." Jack replied. North led the two frostbitten guardians to the sleigh. They both hopped in first. They rode in the back, and North in the front. Hope stared at the huge red sack filled with gifts for every kid in the entire world. Jack chuckled at her fascination, "Don't you get any ideas!"  
"Don't worry. I won't."  
North ordered the reindeer onward, and off the sleigh flew. The guardians on the ground waved as the sleigh rode into the sky. Hope was in awe as she saw all the cities and towns. They looked like tiny dots! Jack tapped Hope on the shoulder. "Snow time!"  
Hope and Jack used their frosty abilities to make snow and frost everywhere. North turned the sleigh a couple times in probably about a few hours or so. Hope was almost ready to pass out because she was working so hard, but it finally paid off when they finally arrived back at the North Pole. Jack and Hope wiped the sweat off their foreheads, even if they were already freezing. "Their back!" Tooth exclaimed. All the guardians gathered around the big sleigh, the yetis,elves,baby tooth fairies, and eggs behind them. Hope, Jack and North got out of the sleigh. "Merry Christmas Hope."  
"Merry Christmas Jack... God bless us, everyone!"


	9. Ending

Sorry guys, but I want to close this story up. I just don't feel anymore inspiration. Thank you for your cooperation.

- kelseyphantomgirl


End file.
